Hawkesbury Hawks
|arena = Robert Hartley Sports Complex |colours = Blue, Gold, Red and White |coach = Rick Lalonde |GM = Rick Lalonde }} The Hawkesbury Hawks are a Tier II Junior "A" ice hockey team from Hawkesbury, Ontario, Canada. They are a part of the Central Canada Hockey League. History The Hawks were formed by a group of local businessmen in March 1974. From 1974 until 1976 the Hawks were a part of the Eastern Ontario Junior B Hockey League. After making the jump to the Central Junior A Hockey League in 1976, the Hawks found themselves in the basement of the league in their first season—although they quickly rose through the ranks in the seasons following. In 1979, the team won the CJHL Championship and moved on to the Centennial Cup where they lost the semi-finals to the Ontario Hockey Association's Guelph Platers -- the eventual champion. The 1980 season saw them win the Bogart Cup as CJHL Champions again. This time they lost in the quarter-finals of the National Championship to Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League Champion Joliette Cyclones. 1990 saw the Hawks rise to glory once again as CJHL Champions, but an opening round loss in the national Championships to Quebec's Le Collège Français de Longueuil spelled the end of a National Championship run. In 1991, the team won the league again and then also hosted the Central Canadian Championship where they lost the semi-final to the Sudbury Junior Wolves of the Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League. The 1999 playoffs were Hawkesbury's next taste of hockey gold, as they won the CJHL Championship. This led them to the Fred Page Cup, where they were rather successful, although they lost the final to the Charlottetown Abbies of the Maritime Junior A Hockey League. The Hawks best year to date came in 2005. They won the Bogart Cup, and moved on to the Fred Page Cup again. They pulled off a few big games and won the Cup, advancing them to the Royal Bank Cup for the 2005 National Championships. The Royal Bank Cup was eventually won by the Weyburn Red Wings of the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League. In 2004-05, The Hawks quickly became rivals with the Nepean Raiders after defeating them 6-1 in game 7 to win their first Art Bogart Cup since 1999 at a sold-out Kanata Recreation Centre because the Nepean Sportsplex didn't have ice as the City of Ottawa removed the ice surface in the Steve Yzerman Arena. The Hawks went on to defeat the Nepean Raiders in the Art Bogart Cup finals again in 2006, at the Robert Hartley Complex. Season-by-Season Record Fred Page Cup Eastern Canada Championships MHL - QAAAJHL - CCHL - Host Round robin play with 2nd vs 3rd in semi-final to advance against 1st in the finals. Championships :CJHL Bogart Cup Championships: 1979, 1980, 1990, 1991, 1999, 2005, 2006 :Eastern Canadian Fred Page Cup Championships: 2005 :CJAHL Royal Bank Cup Championships: None External links *Hawkesbury Hawks Website Category:Established in 1974 Category:Central Junior A Hockey League team